School For Jack
by ArtisticLove
Summary: Jack managed to convince North to let him go to school, but a little troublemaking at Nemesis's house made it a lot harder.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Please, no flames…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The boy laughed, flying low, allowing his staff to drag on the floor.

The laughter was cut off abruptly as a lady blocked his path, eyes flashing with anger.

She stared at the space before her, wondering how in the world ice managed to come into her house. She stared hard, then turned around, muttering under her breath.

**Jack's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was too dangerous, too risky to stay. Nemesis was known for her wide knowledge of curses. Not those swearing kind. The kind which has toads and crazy people in it.

I flew out of the nearby window, afraid that she would curse me.

At that time, I didn't know I was already cursed.

After a while, I landed on the icy lake of Burgess. I sat down, feeling worn out. I have no idea why I was tired, but in less than seconds, I felt myself drifting off.

The moment I woke up, huge amethyst eyes were staring at me. I jumped up, wondering what was wrong with her. I tried saying it out loud, but I started coughing. Tooth flew to my side, patting my back.

"You're so _cute_!" she squealed. I stared at her. This time, I managed to talk properly.

"Are you mad?" This time, it was her turn to stare at me. I felt out of place, like something's missing. Or weird.

"Um… where did you get that?" she pointed at my staff.

"It's mine. Seriously Tooth, are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried for her sanity.

"Who are you?" My eyes widened. Did she get amnesia? Is that why she's asking these ridiculous questions?

Tooth got up, and pulled me up. "Where'd you get these clothes, child?" I stared at her, the only thing I could do. Stare.

Tooth started feeling uncomfortable. She looked at me apologetically. That was the last thing I remembered before she punched my gut, _hard_, and I blacked out.

I woke up for the second time that day, to see Tooth staring at me. I pushed myself up groggily.

I realized this place was actually North's place. Tooth squealed, catching the other Guardian's attention.

"Tooth, where's my staff?" I looked at her. She shrugged. "You mean, you left it at the lake?" She shook her head.

"Then, where is it?" Tooth looked at North, and he sighed. He took it out from under the table and gave it to me. I thanked him. After glancing around, I realized everyone was staring at me, even the passer by elves.

I pushed myself off the sofa, and looked at them.

"Okay, what's happening? Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

Bunnymund looked at me, eyes narrowing, before asking, "Who are you?"

I glared at him. "Have you all gone mad? Who do you think I am?" I felt the temperature drop and frost creeping out of my feet.

I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, North, didn't you promise me I'd be able to go to school tomorrow?" my mood change was startling, I think, to them.

North looked at me. "Did I? Who are you, by the way?"

I looked at him, and he shrunk back to hide behind Bunnymund.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because we don't know you."

The reply came from Tooth. I stared at her. I felt like crying, yet I felt like laughing. So, I'm back to stage one.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. My shoulders slumped. I jumped onto the window's sill.

"Is this a prank?"

The words came out of my mouth, a small light of hope. Maybe they were lying, just to get back at me.

"No. Please, may we know your name now?" North asked again. I shrugged. It won't hurt, since they didn't know me.

"Jack Frost," before jumping out.

I hadn't flew two meters before a golden whip encircled my waist and pulled me back through the window.

"What did you say?" Bunnymund hissed.

"Jack Frost," the whip was still encircling my waist.

"This is no laughing matter!" North yelled.

I glared at him. I froze the whip and it shattered. "Well, nobody's laughing."

"Really? You're Jack Frost?" Tooth piped up.

"Last I checked." I said bitterly. "why?"

Tooth grabbed an object and showed it to me.

I took one look, and another, before my face morphed into horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Thank you, very much for reviewing, favoriting and following the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

I stared at the mirror before me. Silverish white long hair trailed down my back, long eyelashes creating dark shadows across my high cheekbone. My usually pale skin was the colour of a human, but still cold. Jack Frost became a girl._ I_ became a girl.

"Wha- When- How did-"I spluttered, stopping short. I knew how. Nemesis was muttering under her breath just now. At least I don't look bad.

"How am I supposed to go to school in this?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence before-

"You've been turned into a girl and you're worried 'bout _school?_" Bunnymund looked at me like I had four heads. I shrugged.

"For the past three hundred something years, I hadn't had the chance to go, and now that I can, _I will,_" I told him. North promised me that he could work something out, while all I have to do is rest for the next day.

_Time skip_

I was leaning on my staff, my eyelids almost closing, when I felt a weird feeling of being watched.

I closed my eyes, silently asking the wind to bring the person to me.

Hearing a yelp, I turned around, seeing… Jamie?

"Jamie, _what_ are you doing here?" I glared at him.

"Tooth told me you became a girl," was his response.

"Did she tell you I'm going to school tomorrow too?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she did. New York, huh?"

"Don't you have school tomorrow? You should go home and rest," I hope he would, 'cause I didn't want him to fall asleep at my lake.

Jamie nodded, and turned around. Slightly worried, I followed the boy to the front door of his house.

I watched as Sandy's dreamsand travelled through the city, my village and me. I managed to jump onto a branch, and settle there, before I finally gave in to sleep.

The next morning, I slipped into modern day jeans, and placed a jacket over my hoodie.

I whispered the name of my school, and jumped up, allowing the wind to carry me. A mile away from there, I leapt lightly to my feet, and began walking towards the school. I was wearing sneakers, just to not draw attention.

A few days ago, North gave me a necklace which allows the non-believers to see me, but not my staff.

I arrived one hour earlier than the start of class, so I went to my locker number, and grabbed my books for today's timetable, which North had helped me collect. I crept into an empty classroom, which had biology (my first class of the day) written on the white board. I read the book, absorbing everything easily. I guess I was a smart kid.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I glanced up. A pretty girl with brown short hair smiled at me.

"Hi! I'm Olivia. You must be Mary Frost," my eyes widened. I swear, I'm gonna freeze North's hands for more than a week. I smiled, nodding. Not long, we became fast friends. As we compared our timetable, I could feel someone stroke my hair.

I whirled around and saw a few students staring at me from the classroom window, while a guy with a smile reminding me of some idiot asked me if I had dyed my hair. I answered no, and turned my back on him. I noticed Olivia was blushing, but I didn't say a word about it.

Not long, the bell rang, signalling the starting of a school day.

Fortunately, Olivia sat on my right side in class. Unfortunately, the weirdo who asked me about my hair sat on my other side.

Throughout the class, Chastan was annoying me by whispering words about the teacher being an a-hole, or an annoying pest, and things like that. For the next few hours, school was uneventful, except at gym and recess.

_**During gym class…**_

I absentmindedly twirled a snowflake as Olivia and a couple of decent looking girls were playing volleyball against a group of girls who look like they had put on too much make up. I was slightly surprised when a boy suddenly sat beside me at the bench. Heck, I was creeped out. What kind of guy would suddenly walk up and sit down beside a stranger?

I was even more creeped out when he put his arm around my shoulder. Who did he think he was?

Luckily, I spotted a little golden guy, bobbing in the air, smiling sleepily.

I grinned at him, and he started to lower the little airplane, careful to avoid the students. I pushed the guy away, and made my way across the gym. Games would pause as students watched me pass them. By the time I reached Sandy, the whole gym was silent.

I raised my brows. "Carry on, people," and turned to Sandy.

"Hey little guy," was all I said. Sandy showed a picture of North mixing a bottle of weird stuff, pouring it into a vial, and another picture of current girl me, becoming boy me, and the number seven, and days.

I nodded, telling him I understood. I could wait seven days. Sandy also shoved a bag of my favourite candies into my hand, picturing me eating it during recess. I grinned, thanking him.

Sandy was gone in a puff of dreamsand.

I can't wait for recess, which is in twenty minutes time. But for now, I'll have some fun.

_**After gym class…**_

I laughed as I remembered the shocked faces of my fellow students when it started snowing indoors.

Being the new student, I didn't know where the lunch room was. Holding my bag of sweets, I followed Olivia to the lunch room.

I spotted a glass door leading towards the outdoor field. The moment I saw the door, I ditched Olivia, who was currently buying some sort of disgusting food I've never seen before.

Once outside, I sighed. Sitting under a tree, I opened the bag to reveal all my candies, and a bottle of iced lemon tea. I discovered it while I popped into North's room and spotted it. I've been addicted to it ever since. While sipping it, I popped a small sweet which Sandy himself created.

I heard crunching of snow, and looked up from my small feast of candies, gripping my staff. I loosened my hold when I saw it was the bunch of preppy girls. I resumed eating, ignoring them.

"You're eating _that?_" I looked up again to see a girl looking at my beloved candies in disgust. I shrugged my mouth full of Tooth's sugar free yet delicious candies. I held one up for her, offering it.

She looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at her. If she doesn't want to eat it, then, more for me. I drank more tea, when I felt her sitting down beside me.

"That's a nice necklace," she commented. I looked down. The necklace, on my request, was made of unmeltable (is there such a word?) snowflakes. The chain was made by snowflakes twisted together, while the main attraction was the object held by the chain. Ice shaped into a moon, inside the ice was Sandy's dreamsand, swirling to create things, images. It creates a snowflake, then an Easter egg, sometimes the eggs bursts, showing colourful dust, before vanishing, or a sleigh, maybe a tooth, shining slightly brighter golden, but most of the time, it showed a picture of the Guardians together, like a family. Under the constantly moving sand, has words carved on the ice, saying **Jack Frost**.

I nodded, accepting her compliment, continuing to shove candies into my mouth.

"How much for it?" I stiffened. What did she say? I took a large gulp of tea and stared/glared at her.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, as if I asked a stupid question.

"How much for the necklace?" she repeated. I realize she was the girl who played against Olivia, Catherine.

"How much are you willing to pay?" She shrugged

"Maybe a few million." My eyes widened. Is she that rich? Being curious, I wondered how much she's willing to pay.

"What's the highest you can offer?"

"Fifty million." I wondered if that's a lot in the modern world. Probably.

I resumed eating, as if the conversation hadn't happen.

"Hello? Are you stupid or something? Come on, give me the necklace, I want to go in as soon as I can," she thrust her hand out, as if the deal was sealed, expecting me to give it to her.

"It's not for sale."

Actually, I could give it to her and make a new one, but I don't want to. This necklace was the first item I made together with the guardians, and I don't think they would appreciate it if I gave it to a human.

"What?! But I offered so much! You even asked me about the price!"

"I was curious about how much you would give." I shrugged. Her eyes were bulging. She got up, told me she wouldn't give up and stomped to the door, the group followed. Deciding to annoy her a bit, I had the wind to push her. She fell face first into the snow. I laughed gleefully. All her makeup had left her face, and a small colourful patch of snow was revealed when her face was revealed.

She screamed, and ran into the lunch room. I gobbled up the remaining sweets, and went towards the door. The group of girls surrounded the door, and I tugged the door. Realizing the door was locked, I growled. I spotted Olivia's terrified face in the corner, before I heard the Catherine's voice.

"Hope you freeze to death."

I did this before on a locked glass door, once. Willing the wind to create a little mist, everyone was unable to see the door. Placing a hand on the door, frost began to cover it. Not long, the door was a fragile piece of ice. **(A/N: I have no idea if it is against science or whatever, but we're talking about Frost here, so… Whatever)** I had no idea how I did that, but it was _cool._ Slamming my staff into the door, the sound of shattering glass was heard.

I walked into the lunch room. Using the wind to push Catherine towards the destroyed the glass, I made sure I was far enough for nobody to see me.

Once everything was in place, the mist cleared. Catherine was standing in front of the destroyed glass, her make up ruined. A teacher was already there, scolding her. I gave a silent whoop of joy. I didn't like her, so I ruined her day. This is so not like me. I regretted doing that already.

Catherine spotted me, and gave a scream, startling the teacher.

I don't regret it very much now.

**Finished! At LAST! (Jack gives a jump of joy, starts dancing with Olivia, screaming "Finished!")**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do no own Rise of The Guardians.**

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting (no such word…) and following my story. Much appreciated.**

**Here's the third chapter of the story. And I forgot to add, the guy who touched Jack's hair is Chastan.**

It's been a year since I first transferred here. Knowing I wouldn't age the same as my human friends would, I left.

**Okay… that was in my mind, 'cuz I don't know what to write…. This might be a little boring.**

**Chapter 3**

The moment I left the school ground, I immediately turned to a dark alley no one likes going.

I took off my shoes, and also my jacket. Rolling up my jeans, I sighed in relief. I like my old clothes much better.

"Mary? Are you there?" I looked around, looking for the person who is seeking me. (Sounds like a witch or somethin') the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who it is.

I turned around, and saw a face inches in front of me. Ah, I remember who you are.

The boy, Bryan, gave me a full body scan as I rolled my eyes, glancing at the small bag. This was the third day since I first 'transferred' here, and I memorized almost everyone's name. Sandy comes once in a while to shove me a packet of food and I found out he sneaks candies for me. Bunnymund never visits, but Tooth comes to chat or maybe North would laugh merrily for NO reason, which I find creepy.

I realized he was asking me something, and I said something really similar to "burhhh?" I think I was speaking yetish.

He laughed, and I smiled. I realized what he asked. "Can I walk you home?"

"No. You shouldn't," I shook my head. "Oh… okay," he nodded, and stood there awkwardly. I waited patiently for him to leave. Finally, he took a step back. "I'll… be going now,"

I waited until I couldn't hear his heavy footfalls, then I shot off to Burgess. I made sure that I threw my stuff into the portal first, though.

After playing with Jamie and his friends, I walked around the park, growing bored.

Returning to the area around school, I picked up a storybook from a local library. It was called Peter Pan. He reminded me of… me. Tinkerbelle is just plain weird.

I left the book where it was and sat on a branch. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I caught a glimpse of something black flit past. I sat up abruptly. I stared hard at the spot, watching intently for any telltale signs of movements. My knuckles were white from gripping the staff. Suddenly, the crunch of feet was heard and I turned to my left, staff ready. "Hi Mary. What are you doing here? Don't you have to go home?" Olivia asked.

I lowered my staff. "I like the open air. What are _you_ doing here?" I narrowed my eyes.

She shrugged, and lifted her hand to show a bag full of groceries.

She looked at me, and her eyes widened considerably. "Oh my gosh! You're only wearing a hoodie? You must be cold! Come on, I'll give you some clothes," she tugged the sleeve of my hoodie. I allowed her to pull me towards her house.

Looking at her house, I could tell that she was rich. I grinned. Now, I know that she could see me without the necklace, I could tease her. I just had to figure out how…

"Hey, Olivia," while she was rummaging through her large walk in closet, she managed an audible grunt.

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" She froze at the sudden question.

"No," she answered.

I stared at her, my eyebrows raised. "What?" she said.

I looked away, dropping the subject. I caught interest at a glass sculpture at the corner of the very large room. It was a cute little bunny. The fur seems real, but was see through, destroying the illusion. I vaguely heard someone call for Olivia.

I turned around. "Hey, Olivia, do y-" I stopped short, the view in front of me. The girl named Jessica was in the middle of changing, and there was a picture of three quarter nudity in front of me. I felt the blush heating up my face. I turned around quickly, pushing out the image. I could feel Olivia look at me curiously.

"Hey, you can look now," after a few minutes. I turned around, giving her a silent glare.

"What? We're all girls," she shrugged. I imagined how her face would look like if she found out I was a guy, and I mentally chuckled. I flopped onto her bed, not even asking her permission.

My staff was leaning beside the glass bunny when she caught sight of it. Hey, she really does believe in me. She leaned over and grabbed it.

"What's this?" She looked at it curiously.

"I'd much prefer it if you don't touch it," I reached out and grabbed it.

She let it go reluctantly. "But what is it?" she insisted.

Usually I'd be glad to tell her, proud, even, but if my school life is at risk, I'd rather not.

Just something I hold precious. Was what I told her.

"How long did you have it?" she asked. Honestly, she won't give up.

"All my life." Which was partially true.

I pretended to look at the clock.

"Uh, Olivia, I'd love to stay, but I have to go," I excused myself.

"I'll walk you home," she volunteered, the second time today I politely refused the offer and left in a hurry.

I was walking down the street, when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me into a portal. Déjà vu…

I landed on my stomach, knocking the breath out of my lungs. I gasped, sucking in air.

Tooth came over in a second. "Hi Jack!" she smiled.

I glared at her. "What am I doing here? You could've just ask me to come, you know." I stared at North. He smiled.

"Great news! I got the spell! Nemesis helped, though." He looked at me. I laughed, guiltily.

"But sadly, the spell is painful, as your punishment, but we found a way out of _that_, but I'll need some help," my eyes widened as I noticed a presence behind me. I turned around to see sandy holding a handful of dreamsand the size of a snowball.

He slammed it in my face, and I was the first time I've ever tasted dreamsand, and it tasted weird. But nice. It melted in my mouth. I didn't even had a second to think before I fell into a large fluffy pillow made of dreamsand.

I woke up, and immediately tried to sit up. I felt dizzy and a small hand supported my shoulder.

"Don't move too much, Jack. Sandy put too much dreamsand on you-"I heard some stifled laughter "-and removing the spell is much more… tiring on your body than placing it."

I shook my head, and stood up. I immediately could feel the difference on my body. It felt more familiar. I gave a whoop of joy, jumping in the air. I spotted my staff and snatched it.

My first and only concern. "Can I still-"

North interrupted me. "Yes, you still can go to school."

I grinned, and ran to the nearest mirror. My skin has returned to its normal state, pale. And after checking my features, I laughed. I was happy, I couldn't hold it in. I hadn't any idea why.

North passed me a cup of something warm. Usually, everything I touch, turns into an icicle. I stared at it curiously. I took a sip, and I immediately pulled a face. I placed it on the counter. They looked at me.

"What? I don't like it." Not being truthful. I loved the taste. But it didn't settle well with my stomach.

I stared at the mug. It had red splashed all over it. It looked like the elf had fun decorating it.

After lounging around for a while, I shot off, flying to the school.

It was five in the morning, so no one was around. I flicked my staff, creating a group of snowballs. Another flick of my wrist, flying ice birds. I slipped my necklace on, and continued to create things. I made some books, and made them flap about.

Everything shattered when I saw a person moving forward. I picked up a snowball, prepared to throw it on them, and the moment I could see the person, I threw it. That person was Jessica.

It hit her square in the face. Of course, after a few decades of practice, your aiming will improve.

I laughed, and shot off to the nearest roof.

Watching her expression as she screamed and attempted to wipe off the snow, I threw another snowball. This time, I threw it on her shirt. I tutted and shook my head. When she goes home, I noticed she only wears two layers. During school hours, her clothes are practically see through and left little to imagination. I summoned a big mound of snow balls and rain her with it. By the time I finished, she had the looks of a straggly cat. I snickered, and flew off into the golden sky.

She made my day, twice.

I slipped into the classroom, making sure the teacher doesn't see me.

But the students do.

I slipped into the seat between Olivia and Chastan. Their bickering seemed to falter as I sat down. I realized I had made a mistake. _I'm a guy now! I'm not Mary, I'm Jack Frost!_ I mentally hit my face. Thinking that mental pain wasn't enough, I slammed my head on the table. I didn't care what they thought. I hate making slip ups.

"Frost?" I looked up to see everyone looking at me. "What?" I said irritably.

"Can you answer this question?" typical of teachers to ruin a moment, good or bad. I sighed, ran a hand through my hair, and got up. I wrote the answer, and went back to my seat.

"Hot _and_ smart. Wonder if he's athletic too." I overheard a random girl whisper to her friends. The modern world always call boys who the find attractive _hot_. If that attractive person burns you to ashes, then I'd agree with you.

"Hi, I'm Olivia," Olivia said, blushing.

I smiled. "Jack. Jack Frost." I wanted to shake her hand, but I knew my hands were too cold for her to touch. Since when did I care so much about what she thinks?

She giggled silently. "Jack Frost? As in the guy who makes snow?"

I shrugged, unable to answer.

I watched her silently as she observed my body carefully.

"Are you sick?"

I started slightly. I guess I do look sick, with my skin color and all.

I shook my head.

During every lesson, all the teachers took interest in me. They all asked me to stay in class for a while longer to chat.

Olivia hovered around the door to wait for me every time I stayed late.

Gym class was just as interesting. The teacher was impressed at my running skills.

She asked me if I ever ran in my former school. And I shook my head. As she asked me if I wanted to join the school's running team, I refused. I'm not gonna stay here for long anyways.

At recess, Olivia followed me to the school field, making sure to wear a coat first.

I asked her the question again.

"No, I don't believe in him."

I stared at her. She grew uncomfortable, until finally-

"Yes! I believe in him, okay? Don't tell anyone," she begged.

After I promised not to tell, we ate in silence. I popped a few candies into my mouth, choking on it with laughter at Olivia's expression while she watched me munch on the cookies and sweets.

Receiving a lecture about how eating too much sugar is bad for your health, I rolled my eyes.

Just then, something black flitted past the white scenery. I scanned the whole area.

I told her to go back and save a seat for me on the next class, an excuse.

She looked at me slightly offended.

"If you don't want me here, you could just say so!" and she stomped off.

I looked at her guiltily. I guess my words came out harsher than I thought.

I jumped over to the last place I saw the black creature.

_Kling_

I looked over the spot where I heard jingling of bells.

I saw a little frightened elf, its eyes wide with fear. The suit usually dressed red was splattered with black sand.

"Pitch…" I breathed my eyes wide.

I grabbed the annoying little thing, and shoved it into my lunch bag.

I peeked inside. It was grinning with joy at the little sugar paradise.

"You stay inside and shut up until I tell you otherwise, okay?"

It nodded, telling me it understood.

I twisted it closed, but made sure there was enough space for it to breath.

I glanced around, making sure neither Pitch nor his nightmares weren't here.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I rushed to the next class.

After apologizing to Olivia, she smiled sweetly at me, a silent warning that I should look out.

I check the bag once in a while, making sure the elf was still happily munching the cookies and candies. I might even grab the cookies sometimes, watching in amusement as it tried to grab the cookie in vain, before finally returning it.

But when the teacher said something, I totally lost my interest in the elf.

As almost everyone was rich, like, Jessica and Olivia rich, the teacher suggested this Maths class have a three day two night trip to Hawaii.

My jaws dropped. There is NO way I'm going. No way.

And do all schools have trips like this?

Olivia turned to me. "Jack, are you going?"

I shook my head. That place was too hot. Well, not exactly, but there's no snow. So to me, it's hot.

"Aw, come on. I'll totally forget about what happened at recess, okay?"

I have no idea what she's capable of, but coming from the glint in her eyes I saw when she was smiling sweetly at me, I don't want to.

"Please?" she did the really huge begging eyes and clasped her hands together.

"Fine."

I hope I won't regret this decision.

The next time I checked the lunch bag, all the cookies were gone and there was totally nothing there. No elf in sight.

It is not fun when there is a sugar high elf running loose in school.

Not. At. All.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I just want to thank everyone for viewing my story, even though the third chapter sucked**.

**I** **think he changed into a boy too fast, so, I'm just gonna add a small thing… you'll find out later in the story.**

**I have to apologize for the late update. I don't have all day, and sometimes I can't even use the laptop.**

**I just wanna tell this person one thing…**

**Grecia427: uhhhh… yeah, I guess I DID update… I dunno. Do you think she's the love interest? Or Tooth? Don't wanna spoil the story. :)**

**For now, I'm gonna skip to the Hawaii scene and put in some Flashbacks…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I sat on the boat, clutching my staff for dear life. We had just arrived Hawaii, and the teachers insisted we sit the boat to view the beautiful ocean.

Olivia sat next to me, capturing the scenery with her camera.

Currently is the first day of a week-long trip at Hawaii.

There isn't any rules or any places to be, but you have to be on time for meals and sleep when it's bedtime.

It seems like the teachers trusts us enough to let us do anything we want for a whole week, which I find very weird.

And we are currently at a boat. And I am seasick.

Olivia took a half concerned, half amused look at me and passed me a plastic bag.

Really helpful.

"I'm dying…" I moaned softly. She laughed.

"Come on, just stay alive for a while more. It's almost finished," she patted my back.

"How… long…?" I breathed through short gasps.

She looked at me sadly.

"Half an hour." I stared at her. I sighed, dropping my head onto her shoulder.

I didn't know how, but I fell asleep. After what seems like a few seconds, Olivia was shaking my shoulder, yelling at me.

I pushed myself up. "What?"

"Come ON! We have a whole week to ourselves, don't you wanna play?"

"No."

She glared at me.

"You'd better come right now. Aren't you like those perverted guys who like to go to the beach to stare at girls?" she spread her arms wide "- This is a paradise for you! Especially with people like Jessica."

During her little, er… oddly perverted speech, I stared at her with a bit of amusement.

"You… think that I'm like those guys?" I jerked my chin at Bryan. Olivia blushed.

"Aren't you?" I looked at her, a half smile forming on my face.

"Am I?" I shrugged, and turned towards the chalet, leaving a very confused and blushing Olivia beside the accursed boat.

_The Chalet _

I dumped my stuff on the staff was leaning on the corner of the room. I glanced at the other bed beside mine. The suitcase was there, but was unpacked. Probably at the beach.

I walked out to the balcony. There was a chair and a table sitting quietly.

I sat there, sitting slightly under the shade, and slightly under the sun.

Taking a light nap, watch the students have fun, freezing the table. I was thinking of what little activity I could do here.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud clatter. Cursing.

I jumped up, turning to find… Chastan. Staring at my staff.

"What is that stick?"

"You c-" oh. Yeah. I forgot.

_Going back to a few weeks ago…_

_I started my search for the elf immediately after the school bell rang._

"_Hey! Hey, elf?" I yelled around for a while._

_I searched around the whole town until the sun was lowering, except… I slapped my head._

_The _field_!_

_I flew as fast as I can, and I felt excitement and worry course through my blood. I had no idea why, but I lifted my staff in a fighting stance as I walked cautiously to the door of the field._

_I stretched my fingers towards the handle, just as-_

_**BOOM!**_

_An explosion blasted through the air, and I was thrown backwards. I slammed into a wall, creating a very noticeable dent._

_I staggered to my feet .The moment I regained my footing, I was grabbed by the throat by strong hands._

_I gasped with the little breath I had. Luminous emerald eyes stared right into mine, a familiar sneer on his face._

"_I give you _one_ chance. Just one. Join me." He hissed._

_My response was to spit at him. He growled, and threw me to the floor. I gasped, breathing in precious oxygen._

"_Elf…" he looked at me, confused for a moment. Then, he laughed._

_His hand… the swirling black sand… it formed into… my eyes widened._

_The elf, coloured in red and black, grinned at me from a half formed body._

_The staff, just a useless stick in Pitch's hand, was dropped onto the floor._

_Without me noticing, black sand wrapped my wrist and ankles. I tried yanking them apart, only for it to morph into tighter bonds. I opened my mouth, only to have it covered by black sand._

What the… this is totally not like Pitch. Is it?_ I wondered._

_I watched him silently as he took slow steps towards me._

"_So, I heard you became…female?" I glared at him._

"_Let's give you a bit more time, don't you think?" I couldn't help myself. Seriously! I kicked his knee, and heard a resounding crack fill the tense silence. In return, I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I was lying on my back, and I couldn't get up._

_Pitch lied on the floor, a soft moan escaping his lips. After a few moments, he rose from the ground, and stalked to me. Grabbing my shirt, he lifted me until my legs dangled uselessly above the ground._

_With a snap of Pitch's fingers, sand flowed from the ceiling, connecting itself to the bonds on my hands. I probably would've growled if I could._

_I felt as though a someone was yanking my insides out. Really slowly._

_I could feel the scream building in my throat as I looked down._

_Pitch had shoved his hand…(I wonder if there are perverts reading this… hehe) into my stomach.i could feel the blood running down my chin and drip onto his wrist._

_He glanced up, smiling at the taste of my fear. He pulled the hand out and held it out on my face, my blood travelling down to his elbow._

_Licking up the blood, he was grinning at me the whole time. I felt really sick._

_The tip of Pitch's fingers were turning black, and started dripping, like some sesame juice._

_I remembered North once told me, before the sand, Pitch's original and most powerful form of power._

_He pushed his hand into the wound again._

_I could _feel_ the liquid pour into me, and I tell you, it seriously hurts like sh*t._

_A few minutes later, Pitch removed his hand and melted into darkness, leaving a trail of my blood at his wake._

_Due to the unbearable pain, I had passed out. The next time I woke up, I knew I was in one of North's room._

_And I had woken up as a girl again. I shrieked like how a true girl would in frustration, making the Guardians rush into the room._

_Totally angry, I had asked the Guardians "How long was I out?"_

_They told me it was about one in the morning, and I had slept for one day._

_They told me a few things that happened while I was asleep._

_North already agreed to send me to Hawaii, the necklace wasn't working properly so people could see my staff, Bunnymund lost a tooth, I'm a boy during daytime, girl during nighttime._

_This was a bit undetailed and rushed, so I had asked again what had happened._

_I realized I had bandages around my stomach. I hadn't notice due to the girl-boy-lost-a-tooth-see-staff thing._

_End of Flashback_

I reached for the staff and snatched it from the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He raised his brows. "Hi, I'm Chastan, your current roommate for a week." He thrust his hand out, expecting a handshake.

"Jack." And shook his hand.

"So… I guess we should go see the others for dinner?" he asked awkwardly. I shrugged.

Reaching the main house of the hotel, I just grabbed a drink and sat down next to Olivia, ignoring the bunch of girls sitting opposite her started whispering and squealing.

She stared at me weirdly. "You know that this is the girls' table?" I looked at her with a do-i-look-like-i-care face. She sighed, muttering "never mind."

I noticed the bunch of giggling girls pushed one of the girls towards me.

She walked towards me, and slid to the vacant seat beside me.

"Hi, I'm Vanice." She flashed a smile Tooth would be screaming about.

I half smiled, then turned towards Olivia. But that girl just won't stop bugging me.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend?"

Grunt. No.

"Do you have an ex?"

Grunt. No.

"Do you have a crush?"

Grunt. No.

"Where'd'you live?"

Olivia paused, and so did the giggly girls.

"Burgess." Not a lie.

"Oh." I don't think she even knows where Burgess is.

"Is it the one which has a lake that has been frozen ever since a boy drowned there?" Olivia blurted. All eyes at the table were on her.

I paused, sucking my breath.

"How did you know that?"

Olivia shrugged.

"My cousin told me. He said that the boy who drowned there is still alive, and _is at this school_," she dropped her voice. "Never told me his name, though."

I felt uncomfortable. The giggly girls and Vanice just emitted a soft scream.

"Who's this cousin of yours?"

"Oh, he's coming to Hawaii too! His parents won a lottery for a few days trip to Hawaii! Isn't that just so coincidental?" she said excitedly. "And when he heard we were going, he _really_ wanted to go, too! But there was only one ticket, so his parents trusted me and his friend to take care of him. I don't think his friend is here, though. Never saw him."

She frowned, and was about to say something else when I interrupted her.

"When's he coming?" I asked.

"Uh… tomorrow." She smiled. "He's really cute, and you should see him! He has-"

Alright, everybody finished? Come on, you've got an hour to shower, unpack your stuff, then it's bedtime." A teacher yelled for us to hear. I rolled my eyes. As if the students would care about the time limit.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow morning," and she hurried off.

That left me with the girls. They swarmed me like bees, and I hurriedly pushed them off.

Closing the door behind me, I grabbed my towel and checked the clock.

6:30 pm

Another half an hour left. I lied down lazily on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I heard the door close.

"Hey, Chastan." He nodded at me.

10 minutes…

He slipped into the bathroom, telling me he'll shower first.

5 minutes…

He came out of the shower, fully dressed. Wow, he showers really fast.

2 minutes…

I went into the shower.

10 second…(? Do people take that long to reach the bathroom?)

I waited silently.

Then I doubled over, groaning.

Thumping of feet. I should tell Chastan.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Bad English. Was the first thing I thought.

"Just peachy…" I muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

Just as the torturous change was finished, I called Chastan.

"Hey Chastan, you probably should know something…" even though he's a pervert in some ways, he's a good kid. I know that, because we actually held a conversation before.

"Yeah?"

"Uhhh… I don't know how to say this."

I was wearing the thinly fabricated t shirt and shorts.

"Dude, what's wrong with your voice?"

"I…"

"I'm coming in…"

Sh- shoot! I forgot to lock the door.

The door knob twisted, and it swung wide open.

Chastan was staring at me. And the blush was creeping up his cheeks, and I think if I could blush, I would.

The position I was in was very wrong. Very. I'd rather not tell you. So let's skip that.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" I sighed and got up.

He quietly followed me to the bed. I sat down, and he stared at me.

"Where's Jack?"

"Here."

He stared at me. "Where?"

"You're looking right at me."

"Yeah, right. This is so not funny."

"No. I'm not kidding."

So I started from the beginning. Till now.

Once I was done, he stared at me.

"This is the staff you're talking about?"

I nodded. He looked at it with newfound respect.

"So… I'm just gonna pop by my friends place, you probably should stay here."

Just as he got up from the bed, I grabbed his hand.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

He looked at me. And nodded reluctantly.

I sat there. This is not what I had expected.

I had expected him to scream, yell for police, tie me up and kill me(What?), rape me… okay, the last part wasn't what I expect… but still. His response was so calm.

I wrote a note to Chastan saying that I'm going out for a while, and flew off to visit Sandy.

I found Sandy at Japan, creating dreamsand everywhere.

I sat beside him on his clouds, watching the dreamsand flow around. The movement of the dreamsand lulled me to sleep, and Sandy smiled at me.

He settled beside me on his makeshift cloud, and we fell asleep within moments.

_Next Morning_

I woke up to Sandy smiling at me and nudging a not very small bag of food.

I grabbed it, thanked him, and flew off, back to the little island named Hawaii.

Landing on the roof of my chalet, I noticed it was a very comfortable place.

I jumped into the room, and immediately bumped into Chastan.

"Hey Chastan!" I greeted him brightly.

"Hi. I was going to get breakfast. You coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I've got breakfast here. Do you want to eat here with me?"

He shrugged and closed the door, following me inside.

I dumped the contents of the bag out, and Chastan stared at it.

"Wow." I agreed. The Guardians had seriously outdone themselves.

On the table was scrambled eggs, shepherd's pie, a flask of hot chocolate, a few bottles of iced lemon tea, sausages, bacon, pancakes, muffins, cookies and loads more.

Just as we were about to eat, someone knocked the door.

I opened the door. Olivia grinned at me

"Hey Jack. Do you want to go get breakfast together?"

I said no, and invited her to eat with us.

With the amount of food I have, we can have ten people to eat with us.

She smiled and agreed.

When she saw the food, her jaws drop.

I snickered at her expression.

She grabbed a plate and started piling food. Chastan had already eaten and is fast on his way to his third helping.

"Hey! Can't you guys wait for me?" I protested.

They looked up. Chastan swallowed his mouthful of pancakes.

"Sorry, but they taste _soo_ good!" he moaned.

Olivia giggled. "That sounds so wrong."

He rolled his eyes and resumed eating.

I picked up a sausage with a fork and nibbled the end.

By the time we're finished, we were full and there were leftovers.

"Oh, uh, I gotta pick up my cousin, do you guys want to follow?" Olivia asked out of the blue.

"I've got nothing to do anyways." Chastan shrugged.

I grinned. He probably _has_ something to do, but he just doesn't want to do it to follow Olivia.

When we reached the beach, I could see a boat carrying a guy (the guy who owns the boat) and a little boy.

"Hey! Hey James! _James!_" Olivia screamed.

James, huh?

The little boy's head jerked up, and he waved.

When the boat was near the shore, Olivia waded through the shallow water.

"This is my friends, Jack and Chastan," she said.

I smirked at the grinning boy.

"I believed we've met?" I asked the boy, mocking him.

"Why, yes, I think I've seen you face before."

Olivia and Chastan stared at us.

"You've met?" Olivia questioned curiously.

"Of course, we're best friends!" the boy exclaimed.

I smiled and stuck my hand out.

He accepted it, and I pulled his hand to hug him.

"Hey Jamie."

**Author's note!**

**You guys probably guessed it already, didn't ya?**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible, so keep reading my story!**


End file.
